Mother
by diasounds
Summary: M3 One-Shot, set in the future. Molly's got a secret.


**Prompt: Mother**

**An M3 Future!Fic. (One-Shot)**

It's the third time this week that they've had this argument. They're sitting across from each other at their tiny kitchen table, eating Rocky Road, her favorite.

"I don't understand what the rush is." Molly says, twirling her spoon absently, avoiding her husbands gaze.

"There isn't any rush." Micah says, dipping his own spoon into the ice cream tub. "I just think it would be considerate to tell them. They are your parents, after all."

"_Exactly._" Molly says shrilly, throwing down her spoon. "Do you remember Matt's reaction when we told him we were getting married? And now you want me to tell him that I'm pregnant? He'll kill me."

"Molly..." Micah sighes, and lays down his spoon as well. He really didn't understand her need for secrecy. "Can you blame him? His daughter was getting married at 18! But, this is different. You're 23, and married. You're allowed to have children."

"That's not how Matt thinks." Molly mumbles, propping her head up on her hands, elbows on the table.

"I think you're overreacting." Micah says, smiling across the table. "But, it's up to you. Don't tell them, but when the baby's born, we're not hiding it away."

"Don't be ridiculous, Micah." Molly rolls her eyes at his silliness. "I guess I'll have to tell them..."

"Soon. We've known for weeks already!" Micah says. "I'm surprised Matt didn't pluck it out of your head when you were on the phone with him last night."

"I kept going over the grocery list in my head," Molly says sheepishly. "Though I'm sure he knows somethings up."

Micah rolls his eyes at his wife, and stands up to tidy. He puts the rest of the ice cream back in the freezer, and their spoons in the already full dishwasher. It starts up without him touching any buttons. He turns around and leans against the cupboard. Molly looks up at him, looking very much like a little girl, sitting cross-legged atop the kitchen chair, her eyes wide, lips pressed tightly together, as if she's waiting to be scolded.

"I have to work this weekend." Micah says. Molly frowns slightly, but nods. "So, I think _you_," he points at her, "Should go see Matt and Mohinder."

"I'm not going to win this one am I?" Micah shakes his head. Molly sighs, standing up and unzipping her sweater. She puts her hands on her hips, and stares down at her stomach. "Think they'll notice?"

"Naww, just tell them you've been going heavy on the Rocky Road." Micah said, chuckling and holding out his arms. Molly groaned and fell into them. "Just tell 'em, Molls. They'll be happy for you."

"I hope so."

The moment Molly turns onto the long dirt road, she starts singing a song in her head. She knows that there's a good chance that Matt will know she's coming before he see's her. She's going to tell them, she's determined, but she'd rather not have Matt pick it up the moment she enters the house. She picks the first song she can think of, an old John Lennon tune that her Mom used to love.

_Imagine there's no heaven, it's easy if you try._

Molly pulls her car into the drive, happy to see the old house again. They'd moved here from Brooklyn when she was 12. It was an little old farm house, with creaky doors, and rickety steps, and Molly loved every inch of it. Matt and Mohinder still lived together. Sometime after she'd left for University, they'd realised that as much as they were living together for her, they needed each other too. They'd become close friends over the years of taking care of her, and they hadn't been apart since.

Molly kills the engine and gets out of the car. She tugs nervously at the hem of her shirt.

_Too damn tight. No hell below us. Surely they'll notice. Above us only sky._

Taking a deep breath, she shuts the car door and heads up the walk. She's barely reached the door when its thrown open.

"You didn't say you were coming!" Matt says happily, coming out to greet her.

"Daddy!" Molly can't keep herself from running forwards and hugging him, but she keeps her mind focused.

_Imagine all the people, living for today._

"What are you doing here?" Matt asks, holding her at arms length. "Is everything okay? Where's Micah?"

"What, I can't come surprise my parents with a visit?" Molly asks, tucking her hair behind her ear nervously. "Micah had to work. Everything's fine, though."

_He knows, dammit, he knows somethings up- Imagine there's no countries._

"Alright, alright, come in, Mohinder's making that foul tea of his." Matt says, raising his eyebrows at her.

_It isn't hard to do. Nothing to kill or die for. _

The house is exactly how Molly remembers it. The cold wood floor under her feet, the walls of the kitchen a sunny yellow, the smell of Mohinder's favorite blend of tea wafting through the halls.

"Hello, Molly!" Mohinder grins, collecting her for a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Molly says simply, sitting down next to Matt at the table.

_And no religion too._

"So what brings you back here?" Mohinder asks, handing her a cup of tea.

"Nothing. Do I need a reason?" Molly asks. "Because I don't have one. I'm just... visiting." she finishes lamely.

_Why do I have to babble like that? They'll know there's something going on now... Imagine all the people-_

"Living life in peace." Matt finishes the line out loud, staring at her over his mug of coffee. "C'mon Moll, you've been singing Lennon in your head since you came up the drive. What's wrong?"

_Shit._

"Nothings... well it isn't wrong, it's good actually-" she's not sure where to start, but she's tugging at her shirt again, and Mohinder notices. He watches her for a moment and then his mouth falls open.

"Oh my God, Molly." And she knew that he'd figured it out.

"How'd you get it before the mind reader? Not fair!" Molly cries, putting her head in her hands.

"So, you are?" Mohinder asks. Molly nods. Mohinder grins.

"She is? She's what?" Matt's still baffled.

"I'm pregnant." Molly mumbles, staring down into her tea, refusing to meet Matt's eyes.

There's a long pause. And then-

"Wait. Say that again, would you honey?"

"I'm pregnant."

"One more time?"

"Me and Micah are having a baby." Molly says, with a tone of finality. She will _not_ repeat herself again. But before she has a chance to grumble, or even throw Matt a dirty look, he's leaning over and hugging her. "What- you're not mad?" she asks, startled, her voice muffled by his shoulder.

"Mad?" Matt chuckles, pulling away. "Why would I be mad?"

"I- I don't know." Molly immiediatly feels incredibly stupid, and plasters a giddy grin on her face. "You're going to be grandfathers!"

Matt and Mohinder stare at each other.

"We're not that old are we?" asks Matt.

"I guess we are." Mohinder says. He smiles and then leans across the table to kiss Molly on the forehead. "Congratulations, sweetheart."

"Just, please, one favour, MollyDoll." Matt says. "Don't name this kid anything that starts with an M."

_finis_


End file.
